German patent document DE 10 2008 043 790 A1 discusses a micromechanical component having a stator electrode situated on a substrate, and a centrifugal mass which is designed as an actuator electrode and is rotatably situated at a distance from the stator electrode. An insulating layer is deposited on the substrate during the manufacture of the micromechanical component. The at least one stator electrode is formed on the insulating layer. A sacrificial layer and a semiconductor layer such as an EPI polysilicon layer, for example, are subsequently deposited on the at least one actuator electrode. In a subsequent method step the centrifugal mass is structured from the semiconductor layer in the form of an asymmetrical rocker.
Also discussed in DE 10 2008 043 788 A1 is a micromechanical component having at least one stator electrode fixedly mounted on a substrate and a rotatably situated centrifugal mass, in the form of an asymmetrical rocker, which is situated at a distance from the stator electrode and structured from a semiconductor layer which is applied to the substrate, and designed as at least one actuator electrode.